Shine A Light
by phasha18
Summary: AU in a sense. One young woman senses a change in East Haven. She has the ability help and has helped many witches as has her 'Aunt'. Her Aunt sends her on a journey to East Haven to see what she can do.
1. Chapter 01: A Power Sensed

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from the Witches of East End. They belong to the creators, however in saying that I do own characters that you don't recognise such as – Aunt Juliette and her niece Isabella Marie._

 **Title:** Shine A Light

 **Created:** June 8, 2015

 **Chapter 01:** A Power Sensed

In an old country house in the middle of Rochester, New York, lived two women, one young and one older. They had lived together for as long as they could remember. The older woman had seen countless generations pass through the walls and out into the world. The younger woman had chosen to stay with her to learn everything that she could.

"Hey Aunt Juliette, I felt something just now," a young woman called out to her aunt as she stood in the kitchen stirring cake batter. "I think it's from a couple of towns over,"

"Isabella Marie, are you sure?" her aunt questioned, walking back out of the study and through to the kitchen.

"I'm sure Aunt Juliette. Come with me to check it out?" Isabella asked, she was still stirring the cake batter only she wasn't using her hands. "It's an almost uncertain power...do you remember the story of Beauchamp's that you told me when I was a child?"

"Of course I do. Do you think this is what's causing your own powers to misbehave a little?" Aunt Juliette questioned, there was an air of uncertainty to her voice.

"I can handle myself Aunt Juliette, you know that I can. I've helped so many young witches over the years," Isabella hoped that it wasn't too late, she was often able to shield her powers from others to stop them sensing her. It was something that her Aunt Juliette had taught her.

"Leave at first light tomorrow, come we'll finish baking this cake of yours..." she paused briefly before she continued. "I know that you're planning on taking it with you as a peace offering," Aunt Juliette had a history with the Beauchamp's one that her niece didn't know much about at all, only the stories that she had been told.

"You would be right in assuming that, but you're hardly ever wrong are you?" the young woman questioned, laughing as she spoke while taking a hold of the wooden spoon that had started to have a mind of its own.

"My dear, I think it's time that I told you more about the Beauchamp's and who they are," Aunt Juliette motioned for Isabella to sit down with her at the counter. Isabella put the spoon down on the counter and then poured the batter in the ready and waiting cake pan before sticking it in the oven. "Isabella these women are not a like any that you have encountered before,"

"Oh I know Aunt Juliette, the dreams I've been having...sometimes they aren't just dreams," this was the first time that Isabella had revealed to her aunt that on one occasion she had ghosted. "I may have ghosted one night, to a library..." _Ghosting was when one's conscious left and travelled at night._

"Isabella Marie! Why did you not inform me of this earlier?" Aunt Juliette questioned, staring at her niece who had lived with her for as long as she could remember. "Anyway, as I was saying Joanna, her daughters Ingrid and Freya, and her sister Wendy are not from this world..." Aunt Juliette paused before she continued. "They're from a place called Asgard, now I know you're thinking of Thor but not that Asgard,"

"You made no mention of Frederick, just now?" Isabella said out of the blue, she didn't know how she knew the name.

"Isabella, where did you hear that name? Never mind that, Joanna and Wendy are the daughters of King Nikolaus. He cursed Joanna with a never-ending motherhood – her daughters die repeatedly. Wendy herself was cursed with nine lives like a cat," Aunt Juliette told Isabella who was taking everything in as she listened to what she was saying.

"Cursed? Why would a father do that to his own children?" Isabella was now curious but that could wait until another time. "Frederick...I think he's the cause of the unrest in my power,"

"What makes you believe this?" Aunt Juliette queried, as the young woman pulled her hair back from her face, she wasn't ignoring Isabella's question, she just wasn't entirely sure on how to answer it.

"I'm not entirely certain, but it seems to be this way whenever something or someone new arrives," she was amazed that her Aunt had seemingly forgotten about her telling her of her ghosting experience. "Remember the last time? The cubby house in the neighbours yard disappeared and then reappeared three days later,"

"My dear one of the first times it happened, I distinctly remember you yelling 'Aunt Juliette the television's talking to me!'" Aunt Juliette exclaimed laughing a little as she did so. "Isabella, I won't be coming with you tomorrow. I think that it's time that you did this on your own, I will however call Joanna and warn her of your arrival,"

"Wait, Aunt Juliette. You never told me, how do you know so much of the Beauchamp's?" Isabella questioned, glancing at the oven to see how her cake was going. With a flicker of her eyes the oven switched off.

"A long time ago, around three hundred years ago..." Aunt Juliette watched as her niece's eyes went wider, she knew that she was old, but not that old. "Isabella Marie, you know that in all the generations of my children you are one of the few that inherited our gift. Your great-grandmother has it, as did hers and so on," Aunt Juliette had a twinkle in her eye as she spoke.

"Aunt Juliette, you're my...great times nine grandmother, yet we all call you Aunt...why is that?" Isabella queried, it was one thing that she had never quite understood. "You and Aunt Catarina, Uncle James and all, you're not really our aunts and uncles...you're too old..." Isabella stuck her tongue out at the older woman as she spoke.

"Isabella Marie Darlington! I may be you're great times nine as you put it grandmother but calling older relatives 'Aunt' is just something that we Darlington's have done always. Now, you must get some rest you have a little journey ahead of you," Aunt Juliette scolded Isabella for calling her old as she herself smirked at her. "Isabella, you must remember to keep your cool around the Beauchamp women. Joanna especially doesn't approve of the use of magic in the open,"

"Is there anything else that I need to be aware of, that I haven't already seen?" Isabella stated, thinking of some of the things that she had seen and felt over the past week.

That night Isabella fell into a deep sleep, she didn't dream, she tried to keep her strength as she knew that she would need it if she where to help the Beauchamp's. Isabella's, cousin Lucy was the only other person of her generation that had any inkling of power, she was also reluctant to use it.


	2. Chapter 02: Inquisitive Minds

_Thank you to wiccancharmedguy and SunshineWiccanLight for the reviews more to come within the next week._

 **Chapter 02:** _Inquisitive Minds_

Meanwhile in East Haven, the Beauchamp women were preparing for sleep, Freya and Ingrid decided to camp out in Ingrid's room leaving Frederick to sleep in Freya's room. Wendy was very unsure of her nephew's actions after he had betrayed them ever so long ago in Asgard. Joanna's love for her son overpowered everything. None of the Beauchamp women could sense Isabella's powers and she planned to keep it that way, at least until she was certain of who they were.

The following evening Isabella had arrived in East Haven, and was following her latest dream and the address that her aunt had given her. Joanna's phone was ringing as Isabella walked up to the door of their house and knocked. Wendy was in the kitchen making breakfast while Ingrid, Freya and Frederick talked around the kitchen bench. Tentatively Isabella knocked on the door and simultaneously let the guard on her powers down so that Joanna would know that she was telling the truth as she spoke. Joanna walked to the door while talking with Aunt Juliette.

"Yes, Juliette I understand. I believe she's just arrived now," Isabella could hear Joanna talking to her Aunt as she opened the door. Joanna smiled at Isabella as she hung up from speaking with Aunt Juliette. "You must be Isabella Marie?"

"Hi, and you would be correct. But please call me Isabella, you're Joanna Beauchamp yes?" Isabella asked, even though she knew the answer to her own question, much like Joanna had known the answer to hers. "My question is redundant, I do realise this. Did my aunt mention anything to you about me?"

"She said that you were special. That you could sense ones abilities, but that you would explain more when you arrived," Joanna spoke quietly to her as they stood in the door-way. "Would you like to come in?" Isabella nodded as she remembered that she had a cake in her car.

"Just give me one minute, I've left one of my specialty cakes in the car," Isabella smiled at her before quickly dashing to her car and getting the cake and walking back to the car without shutting the door. Joanna looked at Isabella and then at the car, Isabella smiled and with a slight motion of her head the car door shut again. "Sorry about that. This is for you and your family, it's an apple and banana cinnamon cake," she handed the cake to Joanna while she thought of a silent spell. "Joanna, my aunt said that she's known you and your sister Wendy for around three hundred years,"

"We have, and if you're anything like Juliette Darlington than you may just be able to help," Joanna told her, the name Darlington is what got Wendy's attention.

"Darlington? Now that's a name that we haven't heard in quite some time," Wendy looked up from what she was doing as Joanna and Isabella waked into the kitchen.

"This is Isabella Marie Darlington, she is related to Juliette Darlington," Joanna told them, Isabella looked at them and smiled each of them trying to read Isabella's emotions.

"Juliette is my great times nine grandmother..." Isabella paused upon seeing the very confused looks from Ingrid, Freya and Frederick. "But in my family we call all generations about great-great-grandmother 'Aunt'," she explained upon seeing the very confused looks from the family. "Frederick stay where you are please," she added watching as he went to stand up, he tried but Isabella held him down. "Please just stay seated, I'm the same age as Freya,"

"Why can't he move?" Joanna questioned, looking to Isabella who was strangely calm.

"That would be me, Aunt Juliette did tell you why I was here yes?" Isabella asked, she needed to know that Aunt Juliette had told them why why Isabella was there. "I'm here...because my one of abilities allow me to help others control their own. Though this particular one, is just stopping Frederick from moving,"

"Let him go," Joanna told her, Isabella smiled and Frederick was released but still unable to move which was now confusing them all.

"He's been released, but he won't actually be enabled to move until he promises that he won't try and hurt me which is exactly what he wants since he thinks that I'm here to hurt you all," Isabella explained, which caused Joanna to realise exactly why the young woman had come into their lives.

"Isabella, may I have a word with you?" Joanna motioned for Isabella to follow her to the study where they could talk.

Following Joanna, Isabella noted that the house looked to be very similar in age to the one that she and her aunt had lived in for as long as she could remember. Joanna motioned for her to sit on the couch with her. Isabella did so, facing her and pulling her back off her face so that the older woman could see her true intentions.

"Your Aunt said that you were special," Joanna said, as Wendy walked into the study curious as to why her sister had so quickly ushered the young woman away from the rest of them.

"Only a little bit, I've been using witchcraft since I was a child. My family the gene chooses who it thinks is worthy of it, I don't know how long I'll live for...that is a fate uncertain as not even Aunt Juliette knows the answer to that one," Isabella told her as calmly as she could without prying into her mind.

"You seem to have some degree of telepathy?" Wendy asked, it was the only way that she would have been able to sense what Frederick was thinking.

"I do, and it works both way. I have enough control over it that I can block the thoughts of others out until necessary...I can also block my powers from being sensed by anyone, even the highest of witches," Isabella told her, Joanna looked at her – so that was why she couldn't sense her powers until she arrived.

"That explains why I didn't sense anything until you were right upon our doorstep and your Aunt was calling," Joanna paused looking at her as what she had said sunk in. Isabella nodded as Joanna continued. "Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?"

"I do, you might have noticed that my car was a van – meaning that it's equipped with a bed etcetera," Isabella told them she didn't want to impose and was perfectly happy to sleep in her van.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Freya and Ingrid were trying to ensure that Frederick wouldn't hurt their guest. Freya had been able to see her aura as she entered their home and it was light, so she was trying to convince both Ingrid and Frederick that Isabella was of a good power and not evil.

"I think she's here on her own free will, mom and Aunt Wendy seemed to sense something that we can't," Freya said as Ingrid looked at her younger sister with wary eyes. "What? Ingrid her aura was so light which is a sign of good. You have to know that?"

"How do you know that?" Frederick questioned, he still hadn't been able to move from his seat. "I thought she said that she release me?"

"She did say that, but she also said that you had to promise not to try and hurt her," Freya said, this was something that she wanted to know how to do. She had the unique talent of being able to create potions, but she wanted to learn to master all her abilities.

"I don't always have control over the effects of my powers. If you knew my Aunt Juliette you would understand," Isabella bit her lip as she spoke, had she already said to much. "I'll explain more tomorrow, I promise," Isabella had followed Joanna and Wendy back into the kitchen.

"Just out of curiosity what are your powers?" Ingrid questioned, as Frederick was slowly being enable to move.

"A little of everything, most generations only gain a limited number...somehow I ended up with more than most. Telepathy, telekinesis, Transmogrification and temporal-statis just to name a few of them," Isabella replied, the last two things she said garnered confused looks from everyone. "Transmogrification is the ability to change your appearance into any living being – whether it's animal or human. Temporal-statis, that is a little more complex," Isabella told them, pausing to be interrupted by Freya.

"Can you show us them?" she questioned, pulling her curly brown hair back off her face as she spoke.

"I already showed you temporal-statis when I froze your brother. Transmogrification can also be known as shape-shifting," Isabella told them, smiling before she thought of something to change into closing her eyes briefly and forcing herself to change into her Aunt Juliette before changing back again.

"How many times have you done that?" Freya was still curious about Isabella and she really didn't want to wait until morning.

"Girls, this can wait until the morning," Joanna told them, smiling at the girls before ushering her adult children out of the kitchen and up the stairs into their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 03: Questions and some answers

_Thank you again to Sunshinewiccanlight and wiccancharmedguy for the reviews._

 **Chapter 03:** _Questions and some answers_

Isabella made her way outside to her van, preparing to spend the night in her home away from home as she often did when she travelled to help other witches and those new to the craft and the way things worked. Isabella being in East Haven wasn't just her feeling new powers emerging, she wasn't entirely sure why her Aunt had sent only her and not one of her other cousins.

Inside the Beauchamp's Wendy and Joanna were talking about he nature of Isabella's appearance in East Haven. It had been a long time since any Darlington had been in town for a long period. Joanna remembered Juliette from when Juliette was a young girl. Juliette had seen when Joanna's daughters were burned at the stake, her own family with its hidden ability to hide their powers from everything.

"You know, we haven't seen a Darlington in a very long time," Wendy said as she pulled a book out from one of the shelves.

"I know, I believe the last one we saw was Julia Darlington in the early eighteen-hundreds," Joanna said thinking of one of the older Darlington women.

"There was Claudette sometime in the nineteen-hundreds, but none of them have been here since then. At least none that we've been aware of," Wendy said, she had met Claudette Darlington after one of her nine lives being taken. "Do you think that Isabella has the powers of all the Darlington's before her?"

"It is possible, Juliette did say that her niece was special," Joanna replied as they talked quietly discussing the young woman as her children slept upstairs.

Upstairs Freya and Ingrid were laying in Freya's bed talking quietly between themselves everything seemed to be happening quite fast. Frederick was attempting to listen to all that was being said but was finding it more difficult tonight than the days before. He thought that it could have been an after effect from whatever it was that Isabella had done to him.

"Do you think she's really here to help?" Freya asked looking to her older sister as she spoke.

"I do, I genuinely think she might be. But what I don't get is why now?" Ingrid replied equally as curious to her sister, as Frederick appeared in the door way. "Everything okay?" she looked to him as she spoke this time.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Freya replied, scooting over on the bed and making room for Frederick to sit with them. "You don't seem okay?"

"I don't know, my powers seem to be well not right," Frederick told them, walking into the room and sitting on the bed with them.

Isabella lay in her van, she was trying to work out what she was meant to do to help the Beauchamp's, that was a detail that her aunt had left out. She knew that she could work a truth spell, but was uncertain that it would work on ones so ancient like them.

The next morning once everyone was refreshed, Joanna and Isabella talked about what she might be able to do to help them. Freya, Ingrid, Wendy and Frederick sat listening, being shushed each time one of them went to interrupt them. Isabella touched the necklace on her neck briefly a few times, the second time passing the majority of her powers to the pendant that lay dangling from the chain.

"What just happened then?" Frederick questioned, he had seen the transfer of power but wasn't sure that anyone else had.

"I can't explain it, I've always done it. Aunt Juliette thinks that it has something to with her mother," Isabella told them, as she absent-mindedly held onto the necklace that she often sent her powers to lay dormant. "If you'll let me, I'd like to try something?" she asked looking to Frederick as she spoke.

"On all of us?" Ingrid questioned, she was curious as to exactly what she could do.

"On Freya and Frederick...well Frederick, but for this to work I need Freya as well since they are one," Isabella explained, Joanna nodded as both her youngest children looked at her. Isabella made a small motion with her hands and things started moving but only slightly until they were in a circle. "Stand in the circle, but do not touch,"

"What now?" Freya asked as her and Frederick stood with in the circle.

"Freya, repeat exactly what I say and the actions that I do," Isabella told her, Frederick looked at Isabella and then at his sister. "Frederick, don't speak until we speak to you," taking a breath Isabella mapped out a spell in her head, she just the right one or so she hoped. "Repeat this,"

"Okay," Freya nodded and took a deep breath nervously.

"For those who want the truth revealed, open hearts and secrets unsealed, for those with in the circle until the circle is broken. Those within this house will hear the truth from others," Isabella said, Freya repeating her word for word as Isabella lit one of two white candles that she had placed in the circle.

The spell would only last on Freya and Frederick and only while the circle was still intact. Isabella was confident that spell was the one that she needed, she had tweaked it multiple times before when she used it. Joanna looked to Isabella for a sign that it was okay to start asking him questions.

"You're free to ask him anything, as long as the circle remains intact," Isabella told them, before mentioning that if the circle was broken they weren't guaranteed to get the truth from him. "And to determine that what he said is in fact true the blue candle will alight itself,"

"What blue candle?" Ingrid questioned, looking around the room and not seeing a blue candle.

"Don't worry, the candle will alight and appear when it's time," Isabella paused looking to her and motioning for Joanna and Wendy to start their questioning of Frederick.

"Why are you really here?" Wendy asked staring at her nephew as she spoke.

"I told you already," Frederick paused briefly before he started again. "To protect my family," Isabella looked around the room a blue candle appeared, but didn't alight itself.

"Ask him another question," Isabella prodded motioning to Freya. "Freya you're his twin, you alone may be the one to get the truth. Joanna I know that hurts,"

"Frederick, can you please tell us. It's imperative that we know," Freya begged, looking to her mother as she spoke and then at Frederick again.

"To look after Freya. Look are we done yet?" Frederick questioned, he wanted out of the circle and was starting to get antsy.

Isabella looked to the candle which was flickering a light blue flame. When it was the full truth the flame would flicker in bright red. Isabella nodded but neither twin could move until the circle was broken.

"How do you break the circle?" Ingrid asked, looking to Isabella who smiled and everything was moved back into place. "Wait what did you just do?"

"How do I explain this. Telekinesis, I think it moves – well at least the way that I do it as I've been taught," Isabella replied, thinking of what else she could tell them. "If you ever want to do that to him again, it must always be done with Frederick and Freya alone in the circle. When the truth in whole is told flame will go bright red, a shimmer of truth and flame flickers light blue, the closer you get to the truth the colour changes," As Isabella spoke she could feel inklings of someone or something trying to use their power. "Excuse me for asking, but are there others?"


End file.
